rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Parody Race: All Stars 1
Format The second season was confirmed on April 25, 2018. It uses the same challenges and lip-synchs of "RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars". It featured 12 Queens competing for the title of'' "America's (first) Fanmade Drag All Star." '' The elimination twist for this season is called "Double Trouble". Every week, the top two all stars will lip-sync for their legacy, but instead of choosing a queen to eliminate, they get to save a queen from the bottom three if they win the lip-sync. The queen they choose is safe the other two are eliminated. Every episode will end with a double elimination. The winner of this season was Shangela. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Parody Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant saved someone from the bottom three from elimination. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but was chosen to stay by the winner of the lip-synch :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated after they weren't chosen to stay. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant won entry back into the competition and won the lip-synch. :█ The contestant won entry back into the competition but lost the lip-sync. :█ The contestant was not in the top two and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Finale" episode, but was out of the running. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes 'Episode 1: It Takes Two' Airdate: May 5, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' Create an "Opposites Attract" photoshoot and a "half-baked" photo * '''Top Two: Acid Betty and Manila Luzon * Challenge Winner: Manila Luzon * Bottom Three: ' Laila McQueen, Stacy Layne Mathews and Yara Sofia * '''Lip-Sync Song: ' "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul * 'Saved Queen: ' Yara Sofia * '''Eliminated: Laila McQueen and Stacy Layne Mathews 'Episode 2: RuPaul's Gaff-In' Airdate: May 6, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' RuPaul Gaff-In Variety Show Doing Celebrity Impersonations * '''Top Two: Bianca Del Rio and Shangela * Challenge Winner: Shangela * Bottom Three: ' Lineysha Sparx, Peppermint and Trixie Mattel * '''Lip-Sync Song: ' "There's No Business Like Show Business" by Ethel Merman * 'Saved Queen: ' Trixie Mattel * '''Eliminated: Lineysha Sparx and Peppermint Snatch Game 'Episode 3: Queens Behaving Badly' Airdate: May 7, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' The Queens had to act "naughty" on the streets of Hollywood and do pranks. * '''Top Two: Raja and Thorgy Thor * Challenge Winner: Raja * Bottom Three: ' Acid Betty, Manila Luzon and Yara Sofia * '''Lip-Sync Song: ' "Nasty" by Janet Jackson * 'Saved Queen: ' Manila Luzon * '''Eliminated: Acid Betty and Yara Sofia After the episode, the eliminated queens return and are told that two of them will enter the competition, but only one of them will get their revenge. 'Episode 4: Rival Girl Groups' Airdate: May 8, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' Form girl groups with a celebrity, and perform a RuPaul song in front of a live audience. * '''Top Two: Peppermint & Shangela and Acid Betty & Thorgy Thor * Challenge Winner: Peppermint * Bottom Three: ' Bianca Del Rio, Manila Luzon and Trixie Mattel * '''Lip-Sync Song: ' "Don't Cha" by The Pussycat Dolls * 'Saved Queen: ' Bianca Del Rio * '''Eliminated: Manila Luzon and Trixie Mattel 'Episode 5: Dynamic Drag Duos' Airdate: May 9, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' Super Heroes vs Super Villains * '''Top Two: Bianca Del Rio and Peppermint * Challenge Winner: Peppermint * Bottom Three: ' Raja, Shangela and Thorgy Thor * '''Lip-Sync Song: ' "Dancing On My Own" by Robyn * 'Saved Queen: ' Shangela * '''Eliminated: Raja and Thorgy Thor 'Episode 6: Grand Finale' Airdate: May 10, 2018 * Main Challenge: ' Drag on a Time (group interview session, public appearances at Hamburger Mary's, and a stand-up comedy routine) * '''Eliminated: Acid Betty and Bianca Del Rio ' * '''Top Two: Peppermint and Shangela * Lip-Sync Song: ''' "Responsitrannity (Matt's Pop Edit)" by RuPaul * '''Runner-Up: Peppermint * Winner of RuPaul's Parody Race All Stars 1: Shangela Dusted or Busted Scores Scoring System This season uses the same scoring system as Season 1. See here for Nick's Drag Race Dusted or Busted page. Trivia * This is the first season were two queens are eliminated every episode. Category:RuPaul's Parody Race Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nick's Drag Race Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All Stars